Soundtrack (Civ6)
" thumb|Civilization Soundtrack image as seen on official [[YouTube video]] The soundtrack of Civilization VI was written and orchestrated primarily by Geoff Knorr, who was assisted by Roland Rizzo, Griffin Cohen, and Phill Boucher. The themes of each civilization are played as different variations of the same song throughout the eras, with simple single instrument melodies in the Ancient era turning into modern songs by the Modern era, symbolizing the evolution and growth of one's civilization throughout the ages. Main Theme Christopher Tin, composer of the Grammy winning Civilization IV song "Baba Yetu," wrote "Sogno di Volare" (translated as "The Dream of Flight"), the main theme of Civilization VI. The theme was written to capture the spirit of exploration not only in "seeking new lands, but also the mental exploration of expanding the frontiers of science and philosophy". Tin premiered the song at a London concert in July 2016. https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01MCVVPFN/ref=dm_ws_sp_ps_dp Game Soundtrack This is the soundtrack of Civilization VI as released on YouTube by Firaxis. The main theme, "Sogno di Volare", is not found in this soundtrack. The soundtrack when purchased from digital music distributors such as iTunes or Amazon.com only includes 38 of the 76 songs. Start times are based on the times given by Firaxis on the official Civilization YouTube soundtrack . Rise and Fall Soundtrack The official Rise and Fall expansion soundtrack is found on YouTube *The length for the songs was found off of iTunes while the start time was found on YouTube. These times do not exactly match. Gathering Storm Soundtrack Unlike the Vanilla game and the Rising Tide expansion, the whole soundtrack for Gathering Storm was not posted in its entirety on the Civilization YouTube Page. Unofficial copies can still be found on YouTube, and the official soundtrack is on sale on sites such as iTunes or Amazon Music. This version is what the table below is based off. DLC Soundtrack Civilization Themes Ambient Music Several hours of Ambient music are found in the game. These additional songs can be found here Trivia * The American civilization's theme, "Hard Times Come Again No More," was composed by Stephen Foster. Foster's other notable works include "Oh! Susanna," "Camptown Races," and "My Old Kentucky Home." * The Austrailian song "Waltzing Matilda" is a bush ballad and the unofficial national anthem composed by Christina Macpherson and the Lyricist Banjo Paterson * The Canadian civ's theme is tuned on is O Canada, the Crooked Stovepipe, and the folk song Vive la Canadienne. * The Maori civilization theme is the Haka Ka Mate and the folk love song Pokarekare Ana. * The Swedish civ's theme is based on the drinking song "Helan går". Videos File: Civilization VI Gathering Storm - The Sounds of Civ (Pre-Launch Livestream VOD) file:CIVILIZATION VI Official Game Soundtrack File:Civilization VI Rise and Fall - Original Game Soundtrack File:Civilization VI OST - America (Teddy Roosevelt) - Ancient Theme - Hard Times Come No More File:Civilization VI OST - America (Teddy Roosevelt) - Medieval Theme - Hard Times Come No More File:Civilization VI OST - America (Teddy Roosevelt) - Industrial Theme - Hard Times Come No More File:Civilization VI OST - America (Teddy Roosevelt) - Atomic Theme - Hard Times Come No More File:Civilization VI OST - Arabia (Saladin) - Ancient Theme - Banat Iskandaria File:Civilization VI OST - Arabia (Saladin) - Medieval Theme - Banat Iskandaria File:Civilization VI OST - Arabia (Saladin) - Industrial Theme - Banat Iskandaria File:Civilization VI OST - Arabia (Saladin) - Atomic Theme - Banat Iskandaria File:Civilization VI OST - Aztec (Montezuma) - Ancient Theme - Nahua Music File:Civilization VI OST - Aztec (Montezuma) - Medieval Theme - Nahua Music File:Civilization VI OST - Aztec (Montezuma) - Industrial Theme - Nahua Music File:Civilization VI OST - Aztec (Montezuma) - Atomic Theme - Nahua Music File:Civilization VI OST - Brazil (Pedro II) - Ancient Theme - Brejeiro File:Civilization VI OST - Brazil (Pedro II) - Medieval Theme - Brejeiro File:Civilization VI OST - Brazil (Pedro II) - Industrial Theme - Brejeiro File:Civilization VI OST - Brazil (Pedro II) - Atomic Theme - Brejeiro External links *[[wikipedia:Music in the Civilization video game series|Music of Civilization video game series]] on Wikipedia *PC Gamer video about Civilization 6 music- How Civilization 6's fantastic music evolves through the eras References Category:Soundtracks Category:Civilization VI